Destiny is Meeting You
by xcalzonaforever4
Summary: SUMMARY: Callie Torres was intrigued by the gorgeous blonde stripper she met one night. What happens when suddenly you have to mix pleasure with work? Does it end in a disaster and someone losing their job as a surgeon? Or was it just destiny meeting? (SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER).
1. Chapter 1: The Sapphire Club

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**_

 _ **AN: Hey there! So, this is my first fanfic that i'm writing. Suddenly, I have a lot of time on my hands and what better way to use that time than to write about my favourite couple? Anyways, I really hope you like it and can give back some feedback. Thanks everyone!**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Exhausted._ That is the only thing Callie Torres felt. She was exhausted. It only made sense, the orthopedic surgeon had just successfully completed a nine hour surgery on a woman with multiple fractures to her femur, scapula, and fibula. However, Callie Torres was the best. Everyone knew it, so she successfully completed the surgery without assistance in only nine hours. She was proud of herself of course, but she was still tired.

The surgeon was planning on going home, taking a hot shower, and going to bed early. Nonetheless, she decided to be a good best friend and go out with Mark and his guy friends. It was friday night, and the senior residents all wanted to let loose. So there Callie was, going out with Mark, Derek, and Owen.

"Where are we even going, Mark?" Callie said dragging her feet. She really just wanted to sleep, but Mark had other plans. "Loosen up, Torres!" He chuckled. "It's guys night, and seeing how you are single and into the ladies, we have collectively decided that you are allowed to come with us tonight."

"Wow, thanks Mark" Callie said with a sigh. She was grateful her friends cared about her so much, but it was now 10pm on a Friday night and she had no idea where they were going.

Suddenly, all the surgeons came to a stop. Looking up at the bright sign that read _The Sapphire Club_. "Here we are guys, and Callie" Derek said smiling. "I thought we could all let loose, have some fun! We all have the weekend off before we get our new interns on Monday so, let's go" Derek finished. Everyone went into the club in a hesitant manner, not knowing what they were getting themselves exactly into.

As the group walked to their designated table, Callie observed the club. It was dark, but the red neon lights lit at the bar, various tables and the main stage lit the place up, creating a sensual and almost sexy vibe. Looking around, The Sapphire Club was not overly busy to the point that it was claustrophobic, but there was a steady flow of people dancing, drinking, and watching the multitude of dancers.

Taking a seat a table in front of the stage, Callie made the remark "There are a lot of woman here.." she said. Mark put his arm around his best friend, saying "well of course there is, and they're all beautiful. Take your pick Torres." Mark said with a smug on his face.

"Take my pick?.. They`re not meat Mark" Callie half heartingly chuckled. She did not know what to make of this place. She almost felt bad for these women? What made them want to dance half naked on top of random strangers? Trying to push her personal thoughts aside, she decided that she needed to let loose.

It didn't take long for Callie to find what she was looking for. In the far corner of the large stage, was a blonde woman with legs that could go on for miles. Her light pink lingerie piece had been tight enough that it accentuated all the woman's glorious curves. Callie couldn't take her eyes off of this mystery woman. She thought the dancer was beautiful, intriguing even. "I'll um.. I'll be right back" the brunette said, without looking back at the table.

Walking up to the side of the stage, Callie found herself suddenly getting nervous. She wanted to treat this woman with respect, not handle her the way most men and woman would crudely do. Clearing her throat once she was at a considerable distance from the dancer, Callie said "uh.. Hey" with a small smile. Then, they made eye contact.

Arizona Robbins at first didn't see who was talking to her. Looking down from her spot on the stage, she saw her. A gorgeous tall brunette, with hips that could kill. The tight fitting black dress the latina was wearing showed just enough leg. The woman almost looked nervous, which made Arizona think this was her first time here. As if it was second nature, Arizona put on her killer smirk and leaned down from her spot so she could get closer to the brunette, "hey hun.. need something special?" she smiled.

Dimples. If she couldn't get anymore sexy, the woman had dimples. Callie thought. This gorgeous blonde woman had dimples that could kill. Getting out of her own thoughts, Callie responded "uh..um, yes please" was all she could get out. Not knowing what else to say, she stared into the strippers eyes, getting lost in her deep blue eyes.

Arizona smiled back at the brunette, she could genuinely tell she had never been here before. Putting her out of her misery, she said "well come on then.. Lets go, i'll take you to my special spot". Arizona hopped down from the stage and took Callie's hand.

"Uh yeah, sure." Callie said. Looking down at their intertwined hands, Callie was going to go wherever this woman took her.

Arizona walked Callie into the back hallway that was lit with blue neon lights. The hallway almost replicated a hotel hallway, there were about eight separate rooms with doors that were able to close to separate whoever was in there from the rest of the club. Walking into what seemed to be the blonde dancers room, Callie said "what are we doing?.. I don't need sex. I.. I just want-"

"Hey.. hey relax." Arizona chuckled. She took the strangers hand and sat her down on the single black chair in the room. The blonde then sat across from her on the couch that was against the wall. "I can see this is your first time here." Arizona said smiling. "So.. i'm just going to explain what I do, give you some options."

Callie slightly tilted her head. "How do you know that this is my first time here?" She challenged. Arizona chuckled in her response, "because I can tell you have no idea what to ask me for.. And I would've noticed if a gorgeous woman like you walked into my club" Arizona winked. "So let start off easy. They call me Destiny here, what's your name".

Smiling at the compliment, Callie said softly "Callie.." She looked at Destiny as she crossed her one leg over the other. The surgeon thought this woman was beautiful, she wondered what her story was.

"Well, Callie" Arizona smiled. "I offer dances for twenty bucks a song. Three songs for fifty. You sit on the chair while I give you the best lapdance of your life." The stripper winked. "You are allowed to touch and feel as you please.. But um, anything else you want, we can discuss the price upon the request." Arizona finished. She hated having to say this speech to almost every new client, but it was for her own safety.

Knitting her brows together, Callie saw the slight uncomfortable look on the blonde's face when she finished her sentence. "Just a dance is fine.. Thank you Destiny." Callie said softly. She sat straight up in the chair when Arizona stood up to close the door, and turn the music on.

"Alright then, Callie. Just sit and relax." Arizona put her killer smile on. She lowered herself onto the latina's lap, and put her arms around her neck. Slowly grinding her hips on the brunette's, she bit her lip slightly when Callie rested her hands on her hips.

Callie was admiring this woman. She looked so gorgeous from this angle. She wanted to be respectful, so she just rested her hands on the blonde woman's hips for now. Slowly running her hands down the dancer's soft thighs. "You're so young.. What are you? 25? 26?" Callie chuckled.

Arizona smiled at the comment and playfully rolled her eyes, "that is confidential information Ms. Callie." she said. She continued her dance by standing up and circling the chair with her sexy stride, keeping her hand on the brunette at all times. Every so often, she would dip down and run her own hands up her leg.

Callie raised her brow, "interesting.." She smiled. "Do you do anything else other than.. This?" Callie asked. She carefully kept an eye on how the stripper walked around her.

The dancer chuckled, "You mean being a stripper?.. Uh, yeah I do. But again, that is a secret." The blonde smiled. She winked as she strutted slowly in front of Callie, running her hands up the brunettes thighs and slowly parting then closing them again. She bit her lip as her eyes connected with Callie's.

Callie's breath slightly hitched, finding this woman intriguing. "Do you have a boyfriend? O-Or a girlfriend?" She asked, not knowing why she was so curious to learn about this woman.

Arizona walked slowly and stood behind the chair. She leaned down and moved Callie's hair to the side. Whispering in her ear, "why do you have so many questions, hun?" Giving Callie the slightest kiss on the neck, then whispered. "just enjoy yourself."

Callie shuddered. _Fuck._ She thought. "Mm.. mhm, I can do that." she barely responded. Watching as the blonde straddled her lap once again. She could feel the heat emitting off of the woman. She was working up a slight sweat on her forehead, she was hot.

As the dance was coming to an end, Arizona ended her routine by giving Callie a kiss on the cheek. It was a simple gesture she gave most of her clients, but she loved how soft Callie's cheek felt against her lips. Standing up, the blonde said, "well.. There you go Callie. I hope you enjoyed." She smiled. She enjoyed the lapdance herself, Callie was the most respectful customer.

Callie stood up and reached for her purse. "I definitely did enjoy. Thank you.. For my first lap dance." She blushed. Watching the blonde grab her towel and carefully wipe her forehead to avoid ruining her makeup, she added "how often do you work here? You know.. Just so I know when I can see you again." She said as she handed the blonde a twenty dollar bill.

"Well.." Arizona started, before sipping her water. "I usually work four to five nights a week. Um.. but soon I'll just be working probably two nights. Most likely the Friday and Saturday, those are our busiest nights." She finished with a small smile. Thinking about the recent changes to come in her own life.

"Wow, that-that's a long time to be working here." Callie stated. "I um-maybe I'll start coming a bit more often. You know.. For the band and uh, drinks" Callie looked down and blushed. Why did she find herself getting nervous around this woman? Making eye contact again, Callie curiously asked "Why the sudden change in your work hours?"

Playfully rolling her eyes. Arizona walked towards Callie and turned her around, keeping her hands on woman's shoulders. She opened the door, walking Callie out of the private room. She whispered into her client's ear, "Have a good night, Callie. It was nice meeting you."

With that, Arizona closed the door and leaned against it. Closing her eyes and taking a minute to herself, before she had to go out again and dance for another client.

Callie looked at the closed door and smiled to herself. She was definitely captivated. She wanted to see this woman again. Knowing she would be back again next week, Callie walked back to the table with her friends.

 _ **Monday.**_

Before going into the locker room to meet her new interns, Callie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. _You're badass Callie.. Tell them how it's done. You are the boss. You control them. They do what you say. You got this._ Fixing her hair slightly, Callie put on her poker face and made her way to the locker room with the other senior residents.

Walking into the tight locker room, there were a multitude of light blue scrubs scrambling around. Looking down at her clipboard, Callie said in an authoritative voice, "Listen up people! We are your senior residents. I'm Dr. Torres. If you hear your name, come with me. Wilson, Grey, Karev, Yang." Callie finished, looking up she saw the four people rush towards her. Looking at Mark to continue. Mark looked at his clipboard.

"Alright, I'm Dr. Sloan." Mark said. "Get your asses over here when I call your name. O'Malley, uh.. Other Grey? Avery, and.. Robbins."

Callie was about to leave the room with her group, when she saw the head of what looked like a familiar blonde. Taking a second look, her eyes widened. Their eyes connected but no one spoke a word.

 _Fuck._

 _ **AN: Didn't mean for this chapter to be so long haha, please leave a review to tell me if the chapters should be shorter? or longer? who knows. Also, any mistakes in grammar, etc are mine. I don't have a beta so… yeah :) anyways, i hope you liked this chapter and want to continue reading. It was my first time writing so I would appreciate some feedback! Thanks a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**_

 _ **AN: Wow! Thank you all so much for the love and positive feedback on the first chapter! I really didn't expect that, and I appreciate every single reader :) I'm going to try my hardest to keep updating, I find I write better at night for some odd reason. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter, please leave any reviews/constructive criticism! Happy reading!**_

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Callie was about to leave the room with her group, when she saw the head of what looked like a familiar blonde. Taking a second look, her eyes widened. Their eyes connected but no one spoke a word._

 _Fuck._

Arizona couldn't believe this. Out of everyone and anyone, her new hot.. hot client was now her boss?! This couldn't be happening. She had danced on top of her boss, with only her pink lingerie on. _Oh God._ The blonde wondered if Callie would recognize her, but from the way the brunette was staring she guessed right. This wasn't going to be good, she did not share her personal life with any of her clients. There was always so much judgment and.. questions. Arizona didn't have time for that? This was supposed to be the most important year of her life, she couldn't afford to get distracted like this. Deciding to push the situation far away from herself, Arizona turned her attention to what her new boss Dr. Sloan was saying.

Meanwhile, the senior resident had to take a second glance, was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? The same gorgeous blonde from the club.. Her stripper. This made no sense whatsoever. How could her friday night stripper also be a surgical intern? Did she recognize her? She looks pretty cute in her light blue scru-

"Callie?.. Hey Cal, let's go." Mark nudged his best friend. He wasn't too sure why Callie suddenly froze, but it was time to get to work.

"Oh, uh. Right." Callie cleared her throat. "Let's go." Walking throughout the hospital, the latina made sure to explain to her new interns the rules and expectations of the hospital. She thought her batch of interns were going to be good this year, they showed potential, but she would never say that out loud.

Seattle Grace Mercy West was one of the top teaching hospitals within the country. Dr. Callie Torres took pride in working here, she made herself a life here. She enjoyed her work, and the hospital always allowed Callie to pursue her career goals. She was currently being funded for her cartilage research. Callie Torres was going to make cartilage out of nothing. She was focused on the goal, but now her focus was being deteriorated by a hot blonde intern with gorgeous blue eyes and dimples that could kill.

Trying to keep her cool the whole afternoon, she sent her interns off to work on her rounds on the Orthopedic floor. Needing a chance to collect herself, she headed downstairs to the cafeteria. Finding Mark sitting by himself, she sat beside him and took one of his carrot sticks. Biting into it, she groaned "I can't believe this is happening, Mark."

"Um, what's happening?"

Lifting a brow, Callie looked at Mark. "You don't recognize her? Ariz- I mean Dr. Robbins." How could he not recognize the blonde? Seeing the confused look on his face, Callie leaned in and whispered, "Mark.. she was that cute stripper I was talking about. Remember on Friday?"

Eyes widening, Mark almost choked on his food. "Oh crap. Yeah.. I remember. Damn, I thought she looked familiar". Sighing, Callie didn't know how to go about this situation. "What do I do? Should I say something?"

Mark chuckled. He didn't know why Callie was so stressed out about this. "Look Torres, this is a good thing. If anything, you are HER boss. So she's a stripper, she obviously has a reason as to why. Just talk to her, this could all be for the better. Maybe it'll help you get over Eri-

"Don't even finish that sentence, Mark." Callie said annoyed. "I am over her…" the surgeon shrugged.

Smiling, Mark took a bite of his apple, "Sure you are. On a positive note, she works in the sex industry. That means she must be good in bed." He chuckled. Callie shoved him, but couldn't stop thinking about the blonde in her lingerie, "Mark, stop. I never said anything about that."

Suddenly, the topic of conversation walked into the cafeteria. Arizona almost stopped in her tracks when she saw Callie. _Fuck_. She didn't know the two were friends. Trying her best at being professional, Arizona approached Mark at the table, "um.. Dr. Sloan, I uh- prepped Mrs. Sanson in room 327 for her breast reduction. I- um, I also put in a catheter for Ms. Dillard in room 301. Is there anything else you need me to do?" She stuttered nervously.

Mark gave the blonde a once over, she really was hot. He definitely now remembered her that night, Callie jumped the moment she spotted the dancing blonde. Taking out a twenty from his pocket, he smiled at the blonde "what can I get you to do for this twenty, hm?"

Looking mortified, Arizona's jaw dropped. What the hell did he just say? Automatically looking over at Callie, "you told him?.." was all she could get out. Suddenly, she needed to get out of there. How was this happening? The blonde turned around and headed straight for the doors. Needing a private space to collect herself, she tried for the on call room but it was locked. She went for her last resort, the elevator.

"Mark!" Callie hit the plastics surgeon across the head. Standing up, she needed to talk to Arizona. "Why do you always have to ruin everything, dumbass." Sighing, she tried to follow the blonde. She didn't want Arizona to hate her, the opposite of that actually. She thought the blonde was funny and smart. She was intrigued to get to know her, now Mark might have just ruined that.

Looking through the halls, she got a glimpse of Arizona getting onto the elevator. "Arizona, wait!" Callie jogged, just making it onto the elevator. Surprised they were the only two there, this was her chance.

"Look, Callie.. I don't want to talk to you right now ok?" Arizona sighed. Crossing her arms, the blonde leaned against the back of the elevator. This was exactly what was NOT supposed to be happening.

"Hey.. just-just give me a chance to explain myself?" Callie almost begged. She saw Arizona slightly look up and make eye contact with her, as if she was giving her permission to speak. With that, Callie pressed the 'stop' button on the elevator. "I-I'm sorry I told Mark, but in my defense I had already talked about you that night after you.. after the.." Callie sighed. She had no idea what to say to this woman. "Look, he already kind of knew. He was there that night. Him and his friends are the ones that brought me to the club in the first place, so they knew about you. I guess Mark just didn't recognize you at first this morning." Callie finished.

Making eye contact once again with those dark brown eyes, Arizona was slightly confused, "who are his friends?.. Who else would recognize me?" She said.

"It was Mark, um- Dr. Shepherd, and Dr. Hunt." Callie finished. In hindsight, she understood why Arizona was so upset. Four of her new bosses knew her secret, and now she had to work under them every day.

"Great, that's just great." Arizona closed her eyes, and slid down the elevator wall. "My boss and his friends have seen me half naked." She groaned. "Look, Callie.. Please, no one else can know. This- this can ruin everything for me." Arizona said on the verge of tears.

Looking down at where the intern sat, Callie felt bad. She knelt down and put a comforting hand on Arizona's knee. "Hey look, it'll be okay. I'll have a talk with them, they'll keep it a secret. They're all good people." Callie reassured the blonde. "You don't have to worry about it, Arizona."

Taking a deep breath, she felt a little bit relieved. She didn't know why Callie cared so much about her, but she was grateful for the fact. She never really had anyone that cared about her before, her whole life she had to protect herself. Looking up at the latina, she smiled slightly, "thanks, Callie."

Smiling, the latina put her hand out and helped Arizona get off of the floor. "Now, c'mon. It's your first day." She pressed the 'stop' button on the elevator once again to get it moving. "You can't be caught slacking, or Mark will kill you. I promise to tell him no more jokes, okay?" She looked over at Arizona.

Smiling, Arizona looked over at the brunette. She could get used to being here.

The rest of the week went by fairly well. Despite the fact that Arizona was completely exhausted, she enjoyed the work. This hospital gave her the opportunity to learn, and she hate to admit it but Mark was an excellent teacher. Also, the competition was sharp in her class. Both Grey's were amazing, and Yang was one hell of a student. This just made Arizona have to work harder, and she loved it. So far, she had become friends with Lexie Grey. Lexie was super sweet, and Arizona could tell she wouldn't stab her in the back, like any other intern may do to get ahead.

In terms of Callie, Arizona and her had been friendly to one another. Of course in front of everyone, Arizona was treated like just another intern. However, Arizona caught the small smiles and glances Callie gave only her. She hated to admit that she liked it? She thought Callie was an amazing surgeon, her track record in terms of surgery was impeccable. Callie had fixed and repaired the impossible. Patient's would come from all over just to see her, and she was still only a resident! Arizona was intrigued with the woman, how could she not be?

Eating her lunch with Lexie, George, Meredith and Cristina, Arizona found herself having become close friends with these people. She spent majority of her time with them, and they had the same goals as her. To be the best.

"Did you hear? Apparently, Chief Webber is picking an intern to fly solo in an appendectomy today. An 8 year old came in today with the symptoms." Cristina said. With that, the rest of the table looked up in shock. A solo surgery? That would mean getting ahead of everyone else in terms of progress.

"How do they choose who is going to scrub in?" George asked. He was seen as the underdog out of the group, but he still showed a lot of potential. Arizona knew not to underestimate him. However, Cristina just laughed at his question "I think all the senior residents get to vote, so don't get your hopes up Georgy."

The table laughed, but Arizona smiled at George. "Hey who knows, it's anyone's game." She bit her apple.

All of a sudden, the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Richard Webber walked into the cafeteria. Seeing all the interns getting lunch while they could. He walked up to the table with the five interns, and patted Arizona on the shoulder, "Congratulations, Dr. Robbins. I've been told you've been working great this week with Dr. Sloan. I'm excited to see your skills in the OR this evening, you're scrubbing in on your own appendectomy." With that, the Chief smiled and walked out of the cafeteria as if nothing ever happened.

As if the whole world stopped, Arizona froze. Her own surgery, her own appendix. She couldn't believe it, and looking around the table no one else did either. "Wow! Congrats, Arizona. You'll do great." Lexie smiled, she was happy for her new friend. Arizona smiled, she saw the looks on Cristina and Meredith's faces. Knowing this was her opportunity to shine, she got up and held her head up high, "Well I better go practice, see you guys soon." Casually walking out of the cafeteria, her heart was beating a thousand times a minute, she could do this.

Arizona was concentrating, practicing in the skills lab for her surgery. She had known the steps by heart, it was a standard surgery. Especially on an eight year old, it was supposed to be easy- but she found herself panicking. How was she supposed to do this herself? She's only been in the OR twice, and that was just to observe. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the skills lab door suddenly opened.

"What are you doing here?.." She asked Callie. Slightly grateful that the brunette was there to lighten her current mood.

"I heard you were chosen for your first surgery.." Callie smiled. "I remember my first intern year, I wanted that surgery so badly. Dr. Bailey got it though, and she performed it perfectly." Noticing the distressed look on the blonde's face, she came deeper into the room. "You do know how to perform an appy don't you?" She chuckled.

Arizona groaned and stretched her neck, she was in no mood to be joking around right now, "of course I do Callie, I was first in my class. I'm good. I can do this.. I can. I just-" She sighed.

"You're nervous."

"Well of course I am!" The blonde whined. Dammit, she didn't think she would be THIS nervous. "It's my first surgery and everyone's going to be watching me. The chief is going to be there, my fellow classmates are going to be waiting for me to screw up. I'm just-I have to be perfect." She picked up the scalpel and was going through the steps in her head.

"Alright, alright.. Just relax." Callie said. She slowly walked behind the blonde and rested her hands on the blonde's hips. Feeling the blonde relax, she continued "just go through the steps, I know you know this.."

Closing her eyes, she embraced Callie's touch. She could tell Callie truly wanted to help her, and it was working. Trying hard to keep a smile off of her face "uh- the um- the incision is made in the external oblique aponeurosis.. after-after opening the subcutaneous tissue and fascia camper.." she finished.

Smiling, Callie never felt so turned on from hearing someone explain an appendectomy. Deciding to give Arizona a taste of her own medicine, she slightly moved Arizona's hair to the side and whispered in her ear, "good.. What's next?"

Biting the inside of her lip, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Dammit, Callie was tease. When did she start falling for this woman? "I uh- cut along the line of the fibres, and cauterize from the lateral border of the rectus to the flanks of the abdominal wall.." Suddenly, Arizona felt Callie's soft lips lightly kiss her neck. Closing her eyes, she slightly parted her own lips. She thought her legs were going to give out.

Arizona continued to explain the procedure, step by step. Each step she explained correctly while practicing on the lab dummy, Callie would reward her with either a slight kiss on the neck or by softly rubbing the sides of her waist. Callie didn't even know what she was doing until she was doing it. She knew she shouldn't be getting involved with an intern, but she couldn't help it. Arizona was, different.

After she finished her last step, Arizona opened her eyes. Smiling, she turned to Callie, "thank you.. Callie".

"Hey.. that's Dr. Torres to you." Callie winked, "good luck in there Dr. Robbins.." and just like that, the senior resident left the room. Leaving Arizona to her thoughts.

Arizona suddenly felt relieved, she could do this. She knew the steps off by heart, and now she knew them and could perform them even when she was being.. distracted. Chuckling to herself, she looked up at the clock and thought she should go scrub in a bit early. Being early to surgery never hurt anyone. Smiling, Arizona walked to the scrub room to prepare for her first solo surgery,

Scrubbing in, Arizona would remember this moment forever. She tied her surgical mask on nice and tight, then started to wash her hands. She sang the alphabet twice, to ensure that her hands were fully sterile. She looked through the window into the OR, where the anesthesiologist was putting the 8 year old boy to sleep. Arizona found herself smiling, this was her first surgery. This boy was going to be the first person she cut into.

Walking into the OR, she found that her first solo surgery obviously was the highlight of everyone's night. There was a multitude of nurses and other residents in the OR. Looking up, she saw her fellow intern classmates in the gallery, probably watching her to see if she will mess up in any way.

Then she saw her, she saw the brown eyes that belonged to Callie. It almost relieved Arizona that she was in the gallery, she was maybe even looking for her? Looking at Dr. Webber, she couldn't help but smile under her scrub mask. "Hi sir.."

"Ready for this Dr. Robbins?" Dr. Webber questioned. He believed in her, if he didn't he wouldn't be letting her touch this patient. However, he needed to make sure she believed in herself.

"Yes sir.. Ready. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to do this." Arizona smiled. Giving everyone in the gallery one last look, she looked at the assisting nurse "scalpel please."

Before she knew she started, the surgery was over. She had successfully completed an appendectomy on an 8 year old, by herself. She was a first year intern, and she was successful. As simple as it sounds, it was hard for someone to say that, Arizona was proud of herself. Going into the intern locker room, she was happy to change out of her scrubs. Her shift was finally over. She had been at the hospital for what seemed like all week, which she was. Any spare time she got was spent sleeping in an on call room, or researching for Dr. Sloan.

She wanted to go home, eat a pizza in bed and fall asleep. That seemed like a proper reward for the surgery she just did and the week she just had, but she couldn't do that.

She had to get to her second job.

She hated that she had her second job, being a stripper. Don't get her wrong, the other girls at the club were really nice, but it wasn't ideal. She had no choice, she had a lot of money she had to pay the owner back. She owed him.

Her whole life, Arizona grew up taking care of herself. She grew up in foster homes with her biological brother Timothy, not knowing their parents or why they were given up. At the start of highschool, Timothy and Arizona were separated in the foster care system, and they never had the resources to find each other again. Finding him would be close to impossible.

When Arizona came out to her foster family, she was constantly verbally and physically abused, so she left. She didn't look back, she refused to be punished for being who she was. She was tired of the foster system, she was nothing but another paycheck for her foster parents. After being homeless for a few months, she met David, the owner of The Sapphire Club. David offered her a job, seeing the potential in the young blonde. At first it was just dancing, being a pretty face in the window of the club attracted a lot of men, and women. Nonetheless, once she turned 18, David suggested that it was time for her to start stripping, and offering the regular clients more.. If they asked. Arizona never would have thought she would end up in the sex industry. She never thought she would sell her body for money, she never wanted to. However, David gave her a place to live, and food to eat. His wife Brenda, was a second mom to Arizona. They helped her succeed in med school, they paid for everything. She was extremely grateful for the acts they did, but David was still a businessman and hustler. He wasn't afraid to be abusive, and collect interest off of the young woman. Even though David was fully aware Arizona had no money, he took advantage of her by increasing the interest of her payments he knew she couldn't afford.

So she worked for him, all the time. Until she could fully pay him back, which wouldn't be for a long time, she worked whenever she could for him. She started being a stripper, while maintaining her work in college and med school. Halfway through med school, Arizona realized that she was not the only girl the couple took under their wing. Aside from the thirty girls that dance and strip regularly in the club, only Arizona and a few other girls also occasionally offered sex on the side. They were the few that sold their bodies to pay back the couple who 'saved' them.

They were the few that were desperate.

Wiping a tear from eye, even though Arizona didn't want to go to her second job, she was proud of herself for completing this surgery that day. She could at least be proud of herself for doing something good. She was one step closer to becoming a great surgeon, and one step closer to getting a better paid job to pay her dues.

"Robbins! Hate to admit it, but you did great on your surgery." Yang said as she entered the locker room with Meredith and Lexie.

"You did great Arizona." Meredith said.

"Hey! We should all go out and celebrate tonight at Joe's bar! I heard everyone's going to be there." Lexie said enthusiastically.

Smiling at her new 'family', Arizona would've liked to go, but she couldn't. "Thanks guys, but I think i'm going to call it a night.. I need to sleep before I pass out." Arizona chuckled. She couldn't tell her new friends about her other job. She couldn't risk her surgical license.

"Fine, be lame." Yang said while changing out of her scrub top. "See you tomorrow, Robbins."

"See you guys later." Changing into her casual outfit, Arizona left for another long night ahead of her.

Getting onto the elevator, Arizona almost laughed when she saw that yet again, it was only her and Callie. "Of course you're on this elevator.." She chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Dr. Robbins.." Callie raised her eyebrow. "Oh uh, Congrats on your surgery. Everyone was super surprised you pulled it off."

"Thanks.." Arizona smiled.

"Are you going out to celebrate? I heard a whole bunch of your class is going to Joe's tonight. First friday night off, let loose.." Callie finished.

"I uh- no, I can't." Arizona crossed her arms and looked forward, "It's friday night, I have work.."

Looking at the blonde, Callie was surprised. "Right, I kinda forgot about that part.." She checked Arizona out, she looked good in her tight jeans with a oversized sweater on. "So um, does that mean I'm not allowed to come to that club anymore? Before this.. Happened, I was actually planning on coming tonight.. But if you don't want me to I totally understand"

Chuckling, Arizona walked off the elevator as the doors opened. "That's up to you Dr. Torres.. I wouldn't want to change your plans." She looked back at Callie and winked. With that, she continued to walk away from Callie and head to the other side of town to get to work.

Arizona didn't know what she was doing or what she was getting herself into, but she kind of liked it.

 _ **AN: well, there's chapter 2! I hope it met your expectations :) I tried to make it longer. Also, I tried to write more about Arizona's history. There's a lot more to her history, but you'll have to keep reading to find out. Will Callie go to the club? What is this David and Brenda situation about? Next chapter will be fun to write I hope. If you have any suggestions as to where this story should go, please let me know! I'm kind of just writing what pops into my head so I would love to hear any requests? Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, keep it going!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Red Lipstick

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**_

 _ **AN: Just to let you all know, I have no idea the actual medical terms of anything lol.. Google is a wonderful place. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**_

Chapter 3:

Once she got to the club, Arizona checked in with the clubs house mom. The house mom was Brenda, the owners wife. Her role was to ensure the ladies were safe and comfortable. She kept constant tabs as to where all the dancers were at all times. There were cameras throughout the club, and even in the private rooms. Brenda would also make sure all the dancers were tested every week for any infections or diseases. If anything were to go wrong, the girls were to report to Brenda. Arizona and the other girls were grateful for her, she gave them comfort.

Seeing how busy the club was this Friday night, Arizona went straight into the back lounge to put on her lingerie and makeup. Sitting down in front of her mirror, she saw her best friend Teddy in it's reflection, "Hey, Teds" Arizona smiled.

"Hey, Arizona" Teddy smiled. She sat on the ground stretching her legs.

"So.. I did my first solo surgery today. Took an appendix out of an 8 year old, by myself." Arizona winked. She started to put on her dark smokey eye.

"Wow.. that sounds intense, kinda gross." Teddy chuckled. Teddy was Arizona's best friend. If anyone knew anything about Arizona, it was Teddy. They both met when they were fourteen. David had found Teddy and took her under his wing just months after he found Arizona. Therefore, they were both able to connect to each other in some odd way.

"It was amazing." Arizona smiled. She took pride in her work, she fought long and hard to get into med school. She didn't have all the resources most kids do going into college. Arizona had to figure things out by herself.

"So, how is Callie? Are things weird with her at work? You called me your first day and I thought you were dying or something.." Teddy chuckled.

"Hey. It felt like I was dying." Arizona laughed. "Can you imagine stripping for someone, then two days later you find out you have to work under them at a hospital? It was a nightmare, Teddy. The worst part about it, her friends her with her! So now four of the senior residents have seen me half naked." Arizona groaned just thinking about it.

Finishing her make up with a red lipstick, Arizona's voice softened, "but Callie, she's good. She almost protects me? I'm not quite sure what it is, but I like being around her. She's smart, funny, sexy.." She turned to look at Teddy, "she feels comfortable."

"You like her.. You totally have fallen for your boss." Teddy smiled. "I mean it's not bad or anything. I saw her that night when she walked out of your room, she's hot. Just.. make sure you don't get hurt. You know, some people can't handle what we do here." Teddy said sincerely.

Nodding, the blonde smiled at her best friend. Teddy always knew what to say to her. Getting up and going into her locker, she grabbed her red lingerie with red lace that ties up at the front. Chuckling, she hated these things, "Thanks Teds, now can you help me tie this up? It makes my boobs look fantastic, but it's impossible to maneuver."

Laughing, Teddy got up from stretching and helped her bestfriend, "You know, you may be a good surgeon, but you suck at putting on lingerie." Teddy helped tie her best friend in her lingerie. She's seen Arizona naked on countless occasions, but she's made the point multiple times that she's 'super, super' straight.

Looking in the mirror, Arizona smiled at herself. She looked hot, almost dirty hot. She ran her fingers through her loose curls, "my boobs look great in this piece." she chuckled. She hated lingerie, she thought it was so uncomfortable. Nonetheless, the clients loved it. The tighter the better.

"You looking all sexy today for a certain person?" Teddy smirked.

"Um, maybe.." Arizona smiled.

"Alright good." Teddy said. Walking up to her friend, she fixed her hair a bit so she looked perfect for her crush. "Do good, be good, and be safe Arizona." Teddy sang. They both said this before every shift. It was almost a good luck charm, to ensure they got enough business but kept safe for the night.

"Do good, be good, and be safe Teds.." Arizona hugged her best friend. With that, Arizona put on her red high heels that matched her lingerie, then entered the busyness of the club.

Callie went home before she went to the club, she needed to freshen up after the long week she had at the hospital. After taking a quick shower, she went into the closet to see what she could wear. Looking through her wardrobe, she decided to wear black leather pants with black heels and a tight red top. Putting only a little makeup on and keeping her hair naturally curly, Callie looked in the mirror and approved her look for that evening.

Entering the club by herself that night, Callie saw how busy this club could get. There were people in every corner. It was packed, they sure ran a good business here. Getting a table at the front, Callie sat with a drink of tequila. Looking around for awhile, she couldn't find the woman she was hoping to see. Mind you, she couldn't really find any of the dancers at this point.

"Oh hey.. You must be Callie."

The brunette turned around to see a woman with dirty blonde hair smiling at her. This woman was pretty, she was wearing a light green lingerie piece that complimented her body nicely. "Uh yeah.. Thats me." Callie responded politely.

"I'm Teddy Altman, or well they call me Ella here." Teddy chuckled. "I'm a friend of Arizona's, she told me about you."

"She did? Uh-what did she say?"

"Don't worry, only positive things." Teddy winked. "Now I could give you a dance, but I'm sure you're looking for her. She's with one of her regulars right now, she should be out soon."

Nodding, Callie smiled slightly. She almost forgot that aside from dancing on stage, Arizona danced for men of all ages.. privately. Callie couldn't help but wonder what else the blonde did with these men behind closed doors. "Thanks Teddy, its good she has a friend like you."

"I know, we're lucky we found each other." Teddy smiles. "Well, I better go. I have clients that need my attention. You have a good night, I'll tell Arizona you're here.."

Watching Teddy leave, Callie realized how young Teddy also looked. _They were lucky they found each other?_ _How long have they been here?_ Callie thought. Looking around, there were a bunch of men here. She wondered if Arizona had time for her tonight.

About fifteen minutes later, Callie saw Arizona come out of the private hallway with what seemed like to be a middle aged polish man. After seeing Arizona hug him goodbye, she saw the blonde go into the back to probably freshen up.

Arizona was tired, she had such a long week and now she had to work up the energy to dance on people. After about five minutes of freshening up, Arizona made her way onto the main floor. There were hundreds of people there. It was a huge club, and friday nights were always insane. She was assigned by her house mom Brenda, to stay on the grounds today rather than being up on the stage.

After walking around for a few minutes and winking at men who couldn't keep their eyes off her, Arizona saw her standing at the bar. Her mouth watered at the sight of Callie. Those leather pants were so tight on her body, it made her ass look spectacular. Also, the tight top she had on just so happened to be the same red as her lingerie.

"Hey, stranger." Arizona said walking up behind Callie.

Almost melting at the familiar voice, Callie turned around to see the woman she's been thinking about all night. Jaw almost dropping, she couldn't imagine Arizona being anymore sexy than she already was. Her makeup was perfectly painted on, and the lingerie she was wearing looked gorgeous. The lace being tied up in the blonde's front giving Callie so many dirty thoughts.

"Hey.. I was trying to find you." Callie smiled, checking Arizona out. She couldn't resist herself. Taking a sip of her drink, "Can I buy you a drink?" the brunette asked.

Chuckling, Arizona loved how Callie watched her every move. "Sure.. Tequila is fine, thank you." Arizona finished. Watching the bartender pour her drink, she took the shot as if it was nothing. "How long have you been here?" She finished.

"Oh.. only a half an hour tops. It's really busy Friday nights." Callie said.

Smiling, Arizona was admiring everything about the latina. Her hair looked beautiful when it was down. "It is.. Would you like to come with me for a dance, Ms. Torres?" Arizona took Callie's hand and smiled sweetly.

Feeling like her legs were about to give out, Callie bit the inside of her lip before finishing

the rest of her drink quickly. "Of course.."

Walking into the private hallway and into her room, she shut the door and sat Callie down. "Thanks for coming to see me.." Arizona said, turning on the music. She turned to Callie and slowly straddled the brunettes lap. She bit her lip slightly, she never felt like this with her other clients. Dancing with other people, it just felt like routine. With Callie, it was different.

"Oh please.. I had to come and see you after you just rocked that surgery." Callie smiled, resting her hands on Arizona's hips.

Smiling slightly, Arizona looked Callie in the eyes, "thank you.. I kind of forgot that happened. It felt like that happened a long time ago." the blonde chuckled, she was exhausted.

"How could you forget?" Callie chuckled. "Did you forget what happened before your surgery?.." She whispered.

Still sitting on the brunettes lap, Arizona tilted her head, "mm, maybe? You might have to refresh my memory.." She whispered.

Chuckling, Callie saw the tiredness in Arizona's eyes. Slightly moving her hair back, she ever so softly kissed Arizona's pulse point on her neck. She would never get tired of feeling Arizona's skin against her lips.

Humming softly as Callie kissed her neck, Arizona bit her lip.

"You smell like guy.." Callie pulled back and chuckled. Suddenly Arizona opened her eyes and looked at the latina. "Well.. there are multiple reasons why that is so." Arizona chuckled. Getting up, she went to the table beside the couch and sprayed some perfume on herself.

Callie smiled slightly and turned around in the chair, looking at the black couch against the wall, she couldn't help but wonder, "so why the couch?.."

"Callie.." Arizona sighed. She was trying to avoid this, the questions. "It's just, some clients find that more comfortable." She stood in front of Callie

"And.. " Callie urged the blonde to continue. "Do you-you have sex with them, Arizona?"

Sighing, Arizona hated this part. "Please don't call me that.. Not in here."

"Please just answer me.."

"Fine.. yes, I do." She came around and straddled Callie's lap. "Is that all the questions you have?"

"No, I-"

Arizona just raised an eyebrow. She was not doing this now, not with Callie. She barely knew her. She didn't have to explain herself. Not yet, anyways. "Fine.. I'm done." Callie responded. Looking up at Arizona, she couldn't get over how hot she looked.

"Good.. now just, relax okay? Enjoy it.." Arizona whispered. She slowly started grinding on Callie, she put her arms around the latina's neck. Then, she got up and slowly danced around her. Every now and then she would bend down in front of Callie, so the brunette could see her ass.

Straddling her lap once again, she leaned in and whispered, "you can untie me, if you want.." she finished by kissing up the latina's neck. Callie wasted no time in pulling the string from the Arizone's lingerie piece, revealing the blonde's breasts.

"Fuck.." Callie whispered. Arizona was breathtaking, every inch of her was beautiful.

Smiling, the blonde grazed her teeth along Callie's neck. Sucking and then kissing her neck once more before standing up. She always got that reaction from her clients when they saw her half naked body, but Callie's reaction was more genuine. Cupping her own breasts, she slowly crouched between Callie's legs as she parted them. Teasing the brunette, she kissed her inner thigh once then stood back up. Chuckling as the latina leaned her head back slightly.

"Arizona.." Callie groaned. God this woman was good at this.

"Mhm?.. " Arizona asked innocently. She loved being a tease. She straddled Callie's lap. "You can touch if you want, Ms. Torres.." She whispered.

Callie couldn't help herself. Arizona was turning her on way too much. This woman didn't know what she was doing to her insides. Running her hands up the blonde's sides, she slowly leaned in and kissed the blonde's breast. Taking Arizona's breast into her mouth, Callie sucked softly. Giving the perky breast it's much needed attention.

"Ah.." Arizona tilted her head back. What was happening right now? She never got turned on by her clients, ever. With Callie, she felt like melting away into a puddle. She suddenly knew, she wanted this woman. Callie was amazing, sweet, caring. She wanted to take a chance with her.

"Kiss me.." the blonde muttered.

"Is.. is that allowed?" Callie looked up. She didn't want to push the boundaries as to what and what not to do. Suddenly, her questions were answered when Arizona lifted her chin and clashed their lips together. It was perfect. Their lips melted together, tongues battled for dominance. The kiss lasted for who knows how long, Callie sucked Arizona's bottom lip and deepened the kiss. The blonde ran her fingers through Callie's dark brown hair, giggling into the kiss she muttered, "I've never made out with someone in this room.." she finished.

Callie smiled into the kiss, "hm.." holding Arizona's hips, she wanted to kiss this woman forever.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door separated the two woman apart. "Fuck.." Arizona sighed. Looking up at the clock, Arizona got up and opened the door slightly. Poking her head out, she saw Brenda standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Arizona, you're two songs too far in. cmon hun, we have business to do. Mr. Russell's is here for his regular. Don't keep him waiting." Brenda said.

The blonde nodded, "right. Sorry Brenda.. I'll be right out." She closed the door and groaned. Running her hand through her loose curls, she looked at a flustered Callie. "I'm-I'm sorry.. I have to go.."

"Don't be sorry.." Callie slightly smiled. She stood up and handed Arizona the towel. "Are you okay?.."

Smiling, Arizona nodded. "I'm good.." Taking the towel, she wiped Callie's neck and cheeks. "You have lipstick everywhere on you.." She chuckled.

Laughing, Callie took the towel and continued to wipe the red substance off of herself. Getting her purse, she took her money out to pay the blonde.

"No.. dont worry about it."

"Arizona.. Please. You were here for a long time with me." Callie pleaded. She wanted to pay the woman, she was there for at least four songs.

"No just.. How about you buy me lunch when we see each other next?" Arizona smiled. She didn't want Callie to pay her because she genuinely felt for Callie. She wanted her too.

Smiling, Callie nodded. "Sure. Lunch on me, definitely" She kissed Arizona's cheek. "See you later?" She whispered.

"Of course.. Goodnight Callie." Arizona whispered.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

The next week had gone by fairly quickly. Arizona was constantly working, her mind was everywhere. From charts, to post and pre-ops, scans, Arizona was busy all the time. The only time she got to rest was when she was with Callie. They ate lunch together, either in on call rooms or in hallways where no one went. As shallow as it may seem, Callie couldn't be seen with an intern. It would raise questions. There was a no dating policy in the hospital, and Callie was certainly not about to break that rule.

Sitting in the on call room with her research books, Arizona was eating her lunch by herself. When a familiar knock came on the door, "come in." was all that had to be said. When Callie opened the door, she came in with two coffees. "Hey, I brought you a coffee.. Oh, you already one."

"Mm. No, I want your coffee. I need your coffee. Thank you." Arizona took the fresh cup. "How was your morning?" she asked the latina. Callie always looked so good in her scrubs.

Callie groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Hell. I was trying to find new research and techniques to figure out my cartilage research, but nothing." she sighed. The ortho surgeon was frustrated, she was so close to figuring out the last missing puzzle piece but always fell short.

Smiling, Arizona thought frustrated Callie was incredibly sexy. "Hm.. seems like a dilemma." She put her coffee cup on the small side table beside the bed. She moved closer to where Callie was sitting. "How long do you have?"

Looking at her watch, Callie really had a free day today. She was supposed to have this Wednesday off, but she had thought she found the missing piece to her research. "I really have about an hour.. Why-" She was suddenly cut off by Arizona straddling her lap. "Hey there.." she chuckled.

"I want to try again.. With you. No interruptions. Just.. me and you." Arizona whispered. She desperately wanted Callie, and wasn't afraid to hide it. Callie was so attentive with her, and she cared about Arizona.

"Just me and you.." Callie nodded. "We can do that.." She whispered. Reaching up, Callie stroked Arizona's cheek. Leaning up, she gently brought Arizona down to kiss her. It was soft, not rushed. They both kissed each other gently, learning each other's mouths. Callie smiled into the kiss when she heard Arizona moan, as if she's been waiting for this.

"I really like you.." Arizona whispered into the kiss. She deepened the kiss and pushed Callie to lay down on the bed. Kicking the research books off of the bed. She helped Callie take off her scrub top. Leaning back from the kiss, Arizona bit her lip.

"I really like you too.." Callie blushed. She pulled Arizona down for a more intense kiss. Arizona wanted this woman, now. Kissing her bottom lip, she kissed down Callie's neck in a more sensual way than at the club. She took her time, she kissed every sensitive spot Callie didn't even know she had.

Running her hands up the brunettes sides, Arizona continued her way down Callies chest. She kissed her collarbone, and the top of her breast. Slowly licking to where Callies bra stopped her access. "You're gorgeous.." She whispered.

Trying her best to be quiet, Callie's breaths were getting heavier. She took off her bra and threw it to the side. Not even a second later, and Arizona was sucking on her perked nipple. Arching her back, Callie grabbed the sheet. She didn't know if she could keep quiet much longer, "Arizona.." she whispered.

Giggling against Callie's soft skin, Arizona gave the other breast some much needed attention. She wanted to know every inch of Callie's skin. Her sensitive spots, she wanted to know every single one. Leaning back up to Callie's lips, she started to make out with the Latina again. She couldn't get enough of her-

"Robbins! Let's go we have rou- oh, hey Torres." Mark chuckled as he opened the on call room door.

Both woman sat up instantly and covered Callie's chest, they had been caught. "Mark- I mean, Dr. Sloan.. Ill um- uh.." Arizona was instantly flustered. What the hell just happened.

"Mark get the hell out!" Callie yelled. Groaning, why? Why did this have to happen every time?

"Oh relax Torres, nothing I haven't seen before" Mark chuckled. "Robbins, rounds in five minutes. Don't be late." As fast as he came in, Mark left.

Callie groaned and fell back against the bed. Dammit, she really just needed to be with Arizona, alone. No distractions.

"What does he mean 'nothing I haven't seen before'?.." Arizona turned to the ortho resident.

"Oh uh- yeah.. That was a thing a very long time ago.." Callie said. She looked at Arizona and put her bra back on "it wasnt anything serious.."

Arizona had never felt jealousy before, and she didn't like it. Mark Sloan had seen Callie naked. Touched her.. Kissed her. Groaning, she got up and collected her books. How had she not known this? "I gotta go.." she sighed.

"Wait, Arizona.." Callie pleaded. "Let me take you out tonight. Come to my place, I can make us dinner. Figure.. Whatever this is, out." Callie nodded.

Sighing, Arizona hated that she already couldn't say no to this woman. Not able to hide the slight smile forming on her face. "Alright.. Tonight. We talk." She finished by leaning down and kissing Callie briefly. "I really have to go now.. See you tonight." Arizona gave the latina one last look as she exited the room.

This was good, Callie thought. They were going to talk, sort things out between them. She wanted to be with Arizona, she had only known her a couple of weeks. It seemed fast, but it also seemed right. She wasn't more sure about this.

This talk was going to be interesting.

 _ **AN: woo! Another chapter out. Sorry i'm not very good at writing smut haha, I'll try harder for their next time :))) I know there was a lot more dialogue this chapter than usual, so sorry. I just wrote this chapter quickly because my mind just kept going. Lastly, if any of you are confused about the whole 'house mom' thing, let me know and i'll explain. After doing some research, house moms in clubs are very real. They kind of regulate/manage everything to make sure the club runs smoothly. Anyways! Thank you for the reviews and likes, they really keep me going :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Date?

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**_

 _ **AN: Happy Monday! Enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 4:

Once Callie collected herself in the on call room. She went upstairs to the Ortho ward, and settled into her research lab. This was her happy place, she could be by herself and focus on her work. Sitting down at one of her lab tables, the surgeon tried to focus on her cartilage research. Looking down at her pencil and notes, the only thing Callie was focusing on was Arizona.

Tonight was her chance. Callie had the opportunity to tell Arizona how she felt. It was scary to think about, there are a lot of repercussions to the two potentially dating. Arizona's night job seemed very demanding, she had little to know say as to what happened in the club. Callie was not only worried, but she couldn't help from feeling jealous. There were both men and women touching her, and feeling her as they pleased. Sighing, Callie wondered why Arizona couldn't just leave the whole club scene.

Then there was work. The two women both worked in the same hospital, where there were strict rules about coworkers dating. Dr. Webber was very clear that there would be no relationships within the hospital walls.

Apparently, the rule was put in place after Erica and Callie had dated. The two were inseparable at first, they made a great team at work. However, after about a year or so, Erica started getting controlling. She micro-managed everything about the latina's life. From who she was talking to, hanging out with, and wearing. Everyone around Callie saw that the relationship was toxic, but Callie couldn't believe it. One night, after a heated conversation with Erica about going to Mark's birthday at the bar, the Cardio head had gotten physical with her girlfriend. After being sent to the hospital for a busted lip and broken nose, Callie knew she had to break up with the woman. However, when she got back to the apartment they once shared, Erica was gone. The bad break up had lead Erica to leaving her job unexpectedly, leaving Dr. Webber to pick up the pieces.

If the two of them were to date, it would cause all sorts of issues. Dr. Webber would never let Callie off his guard. Callie was a fifth year resident, hopefully soon to be attending. Arizona was only a first year intern. There was a huge ranking issue. Callie thought to herself, she wouldn't show any favouritism? She's professional, she would not let anyone or anything come in the way of her work. Neither would Arizona. Groaning, Callie was beyond conflicted. She rubbed her head, suddenly feeling a headache coming.

"Hey, Cal." Mark walked into the research lab, taking a seat on a stool beside one of the work stations. "I didn't know you and Robbins were banging it out? Why didn't you tell me?" he chuckled.

Sighing, "Mark.. You can't just barge into on call rooms like that." Callie said. "And we're not 'banging it out'. We haven't done anything.. Yet. I honestly don't know if we should." the latina finished.

Looking confused, Mark said, "why not? I thought you really liked her?"

"I do.. I really like her, but it's almost like the universe is telling us not to be together. She has her night job. She's with different men and women all the time, I almost feel like im.. Sharing her?" Callie said to her best friend. She felt bad for saying these things about the blonde, but if anyone were to understand it would be Mark.

Nodding, Mark completely understood where Callie was coming from. She was insecure, especially when it came to relationships. It was just the type of person the latina was. Ever since Erica hurt her and left unexpectedly, Callie was not the same in terms of relationships. "Well, I think that is a conversation you need to have with Arizona. Personally, I don't think she feels that way. Dancing and doing what she does with those other people, there is no connection there. She obviously has to act like she likes it, but I can tell she likes you Callie. I see the way she looks at you, and I hear the way she talks about you to the other interns. She thinks very highly of you.. Which I don't know why." Mark winked at the brunette.

Chuckling, Callie shoved her best friend, "ass.." she smiled. "You're probably right, but what about Richard? After.. Her, he practically banned dating in this hospital." Callie groaned, "and it's my fault. I can't ruin my reputation here, Mark."

Shrugging, Mark said, "so you keep it a secret for now, until things get serious. Then, if Webber ever finds out, just tell him about everyone else's relationships. Derek is also seeing an intern, that Meredith girl. Hell, Bailey is dating that anesthesiologist! You have all done so much for this hospital, he can't fire all of you, he wouldnt." Mark smiled, patting his best friend's shoulder as he stood up, "It'll all work out Cal, it has to."

Nodding, Callie knew Mark was right."Thanks, Mark." Callie smiled sincerely. Turning to her best friend before he left the room, Callie added, "You know, Arizona knows we slept together. She was kind of jealous." She chuckled at the situation.

Rolling his eyes and smiling, Mark said, "well she should be. You've been with the golden guy of this whole hospital, Torres. Let her be jealous." he winked.

Laughing, "right.. I'll let her know." the latina smiled.

Later that evening, Callie was at her apartment trying to get dinner prepared for Arizona. Was this a date? She didn't know what any of this was, but she was nervous. Definitely, nervous. She had texted Arizona her address, and told her to come around 7, it was now 6:50 and Callie was worried that dinner wouldn't be ready in time.

Hearing a knock on the door, the latina silently cursed herself. Going to the door, she opened it and smiled. Arizona was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a loose blue top on. She had natural makeup on, which Callie loved. The blonde really didn't need to wear any makeup, she was gorgeous.

"Hey.. sorry I'm early." Arizona smiled.

"Don't be. I was just making us dinner." Callie smiled as she let Arizona in. "Do you like chicken piccata?" the latina asked.

"Yes, of course! It sounds delicious, Callie. Thankyou." the blonde said. The two walked into the well lit kitchen. As they walked, Arizona took the time to admire Callie's outfit from behind. The brunette was wearing leggings with a loose grey top on. She loved seeing Callie out of her scrubs. Once in the kitchen, Callie poured Arizona a glass of white wine.

"Thanks, I needed this after the day I just had." Arizona sighed, sipping her wine. She leaned against the kitchen counter and watched as Callie checked on the chicken.

"Yeah.. sorry about earlier." Callie chuckled, remembering the shocked look on Arizona's face as Mark walked into the on call room.

Smiling, Arizona responded, "that's okay. After that I don't think Mark will let me live it down. He kept apologizing to me because apparently you've been with the golden boy of the hospital.." the blonde chuckled, sipping her wine. Initially, she was jealous of her two bosses being together. Then, Arizona realized she shouldn't have to be jealous of anything. She could already tell that Callie was a loyal person.

Shaking her head, Callie closed the oven and walked over to where Arizona was standing. "He's just trying to make you jealous.." she smiled, kissing Arizona's cheek. "You have nothing to worry about." the latina said as she kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Mhm," closing her eyes, Arizona trusted Callie. "I know.. Thank you" She whispered.

"So." Callie started. "Any interesting patients today?" She asked as she started to chop some vegetables.

"Uh.. not really. There were a few rhinoplasties, breast reduction, general stuff.." Arizona said and she sat up on the clean counter space beside Callie. "It's not like I get to scrub in at all, it's mostly lab work and paperwork. You know.. Intern stuff. Besides, plastics really isn't my thing.. It's interesting, but I see myself in something else." the blonde smiled.

"You're going to be an amazing surgeon, Arizona.. I can tell." Callie smiled. Callie would never tell Arizona out of professionalism, but a lot of the residents and a couple attendings have been talking about how Mark's interns have been excelling rapidly, especially Dr. Robbins.

"Thanks, Callie.. That means a lot." Arizona smiled.

Once dinner was ready, both women sat on the couch eating their food. It was casual, cozy, and they both felt comfortable around each other.

"So.." Arizona started. "Is this like a-a date?" she looked over at the brunette sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"I think so, yes." Callie smiled and she ate her food. "I.. I like you a lot, Arizona. I want to try this with you, but there's a lot we have to talk about."

Raising her brow, Arizona took a sip of her wine. "What do you want to talk about?.." Great. Just when things were settling down, Callie wanted answers. She didn't blame the latina, she just hated having to explain herself to people. Usually people were so judgmental about her life, her job. They either looked at her differently, or ran. Arizona had never been in a stable relationship before because of those reasons. She hoped Callie would be different.

Finishing her plate, Callie sipped her wine. "I just, I have questions you know? And, you don't have to explain everything to me, I get that. I just want to understand better." Callie said. She looked at Arizona's nervous expression on her face. "You can trust me, Arizona.."

"I do, I do trust you, Callie. You've showed me that I can trust you. I just, I've never done this before, been close to anyone like this. The only person that really knows me is Teddy, and that's because she went through similar things." Arizona explained. Finishing her plate as well, she set the empty plate on the table in front of the couch and moved closer to Callie. "Go ahead, ask anything. I can imagine the millions of questions you must have, I'll try my best to answer them." Arizona smiled half heartedly

Nodding, Callie was appreciative of the blonde. She was willing to try for her, that said

something right? "Okay, well.. First of all. How old are you?" Callie smiled.

Laughing at the simplicity of the question, Arizona responded "I'm 25. I skipped second grade.." she winked at the brunette.

"Oh god.." Callie chuckled. "You're a child." She smiled. "I'm 31.."

"Hey! I may be young but I'm not the youngest in the program. Lexie Grey is 24. She skipped third and seventh grade. I guess she's super smart or something." Arizona shrugged innocently.

"Child.." Callie whispered, smiling at the blonde.

"Next question!" Arizona laughed as she shoved Callie's shoulder.

"Why did you get into stripping? You're so young.." Callie tilted her head to the side, holding Arizona's hand. She was curious about the woman's story.

Sighing, Arizona looked down at their hands. Giving Callie's hand a squeeze, the blonde explained, "I was homeless.. For a while. I was 14 when I left my foster home because they-they abused me when they found out I was gay, so I left. I wasn't going to apologize for being myself you know? Then, one day the owner of the club, David. He took me in, gave me a place to live and food to eat. Said I would make a great showcase for his business.. So I started off dancing on the stage at 14, thats all I would do. Little did I know that I would end up stripping four years later when I turned 18" The blonde shrugged. It wasn't complicated, she was tricked. She was young, dumb, and she fell for the man's lies.

Squeezing the blonde's hands tight, Callie didn't know what to say. "Arizona.. I'm-I'm so sorry.. That must've been terrifying for you."

Smiling some, the blonde responding, "it was at the time, being assigned to pleasure men almost three times your age, and they were intimidating. I guess I just got used to it? It's kind of terrible, but everyone loved to come to the club that housed young women. That's the sex industry.. I was just lucky I had a friend like Teddy. She was taken under David's wing just a couple months after me. We supported each other through it all."

Sighing, the brunette felt terrible asking "I'm so-so sorry."

"Don't be Callie. I don't get upset about it anymore, I've become so accustomed to that way of life, it just- it doesn't bother me. The other dancers in the club look up to me, I help them out. We all look out for each other." the blonde finished, smiling a bit to comfort Callie's mood.

Raising a brow, Callie was still confused, "but-but why stay? You're not homeless anymore, you have a steady job at the hospital.." she questioned.

"I owe the owner David, a lot of money.." Arizona looked away. It was almost embarrassing how much money they spent on her. "He and his wife Brenda paid for everything in terms of school, supplies, food, housing. Don't get me wrong, I am so grateful for that, but they're still in the business. They know how to play the game, they charged me interest for every expense on me. It won't be a really long time… until I can get out of there." the blonde sighed. "I know it's not ideal, especially when it comes to dating, but it's what I have to work with." Arizona looked up at the brunette across from her. She was hoping the latina would be able to accept that she had no choice but to keep the job.

Nodding and entwining their fingers, Callie understood that Arizona was put in a position in which it would be hard to get out of, "its okay, Arizona.. this, stripping job, it doesn't define you. It's something you have to do, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a smart, beautiful, and charming individual. You're becoming a surgeon, that is something that you can let define you. You're going to be saving lives every day. So for now, focus on that. Even though a couple times a week you still have to go back and work for that man, I will still support you." Callie said firmly. She wasn't going to walk out on Arizona, she didn't deserve that.

Smiling, Arizona couldn't help but lean in and kiss Callie on the cheek. "Thank you, Callie." Leaning back she sat in a comfortable position. "So, next question.."

"When you dance on top of men or women, do you enjoy it? When you.. When they touch you, sleep with you.." Callie whispered, she was insecure about asking Arizona this, but she had to know.

Nodding, Arizona knew she was going to be asked this. "I don't.. Necessarily hate it.. I mean, when you're working you have to be confident in yourself. At work, I have to be a natural flirt. Flirt with anyone, and everyone. When I'm on top of someone giving them a lap dance, it almost is routine for me. Most people accept the routine I give them, then leave. Three minutes would be the max i'm with that client, and the most they'll get is feeling my boobs." The blonde shrugged, "when it comes to sex.. I don't, I don't really like it. I mean I have to pretend I like it, moan loud enough, and get myself wet enough that it won't hurt.." the blonde blushed, she never had this conversation with anyone. "With men, I tolerate the sex.. I'm a lesbian. I've always known that about myself. So no, I don't enjoy it with them." The blonde finished taking a deep breath.

"What about the women?.." Callie asked.

"With women, its different. The female client's almost want more than just.. Sex. they want to know my name, they want to feel like they're helping me in some way? When I have sex with a women, it just.. It doesn't feel right. I let them do what they want with me and say what they want to me, but I've never finished with a client and said to myself that I want to see them again." Arizona watched Callie.

"What about me?.. What were you thinking when I came over to you that night?" Callie asked.

Smiling, Arizona leaned back against the couch, "to be honest? I knew it was your first time there. You almost looked nervous.." the blonde giggled. "I was thankful that you were so respectful, and when you said you were going to come back, I was excited to have a respectful and hot.. hot new client." the blonde winked.

Laughing a bit, Callie looked over at the blonde while she leaned on her hand, "I was pretty nervous.. How much-how much do you charge? For someone to have sex with you.." Callie whispered.

Shrugging, Arizona looked down at her hands, "uh depends on what the client wants.. Standard rate is $900, and that's on a slow night.. Sometimes depending on what client's looking for it will range up to $1,500." Arizona nodded.

Nodding at the simplicity of the answer, Callie decided she didn't want to know what client's requested from the blonde. Leaving it at that, she asked "are you safe?.."

Breathing deeply, Arizona responded, "yes, we are. It's a professional system they have at the club. All the girls get tested once a week for anything and everything, making sure were clean. Also, in every private room there is a button we can push under the couch, in case we feel uncomfortable and need to get out." Arizona finished.

Feeling a bit more relaxed that Arizona was being safe, Callie finished with one more question, "so.. What is this.. Are we dating?.."

Smiling, Arizona blushed, "I would like to date you, Callie.. We may not be perfect, but I want to try this with you.." the blonde whispered.

Callie was relieved to hear Arizona say those words, she couldn't help herself from leaning in and kissing the blonde. "There's just one thing.." she whispered against Arizona's lips.

"Hm? What's that?" Arizona looked into Callie's eyes.

"At work.. There's a policy. A no dating policy.. We can't, we cant be exclusive there. Not yet, anyways. Especially with me technically being your boss-" Callie was cut off by the blonde kissing her again.

"Technically.. You're my boss. I get it.. No favouritism. No being exclusive, that's ok.." Arizona kissed the brunette harder, "but now, we're in your apartment.. No one's here.. No distractions.. No interruptions." the blonde whispered as she slowly straddled Callie's lap.

Smirking, the latina looked up at the blonde. Seeing her blue eyes get significantly darker, she said, "that is true, I also have a bed, Arizona.." she smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear.

Giggling, the blonde got up and pulled the latina with her. "Well then, what are we waiting for." She bit her lip as Callie pulled her into the bedroom. "Your bed is huge.." the blonde chuckled.

"Child.." the brunette teased, she playfully pushed the blonde onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "You're cute though, so I'll let you lay in my bed." Callie smirked and she kissed Arizona. Sucking on her bottom lip, Callie helped the blonde take off her shirt.

"Mm.. just keep kissing me." Arizona whispered, taking off her bra in the process. She tried to roll over so she could be on top. Subconsciously, she was used to being on top because of work.

"No way.. Here, right now, you're going to enjoy yourself.. Okay?" Callie whispered as she looked Arizona in the eyes. She knew the blonde was used to pleasing other people, but things were going to change.

Nodding, the blonde was almost nervous. Of course she has had many orgasms before, but they were at work. She never took a woman home, and she never had something so intimate before. She was nervous, but she trusted Callie would take care of her.

Feeling Callie kiss down her torso, it brought back a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, arousal. Arching her back as Callie kissed and sucked her left breast, while kneading the other with her hand.

"That feels good.." Arizona whispered, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. She could get used to this.

Holding the blonde's hand with her free hand, Callie leaned back up and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Are you sure? You're okay?" Callie said gently, cupping Arizona's cheek. She didn't want to push Arizona into something she wasn't ready for.

"More than okay.." the blonde smiled. She cupped Callie's cheeks with both hands and kissed her reassuringly, she wanted this.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Callie sucked on Arizona's bottom lip and released it with a pop, she kissed down her neck. Sucking on the soft skin of the blonde. Kissing down her torso, she was desperate to get Arizona's pants off.

Helping the brunette, Arizona took her belt off and lowered her pants eagerly, tossing the remaining of her clothes off the bed. Following Arizona's motions, Callie noticed she was fully clothed. In the swift of a couple movements, Callie had managed to take off her shirt and pants as well.

"God you're gorgeous, Arizona.." Callie whispered as she slowly spread the women's legs. She wanted to take her time with the blonde, get to know every inch of her body.

Admiring the beauty that was Callie Torres, Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of her. "Please touch me.." she panted. Feeling Callie massage and rub her legs was driving the blonde crazy.

Chuckling, Callie leaned down and kissed Arizona's inner thigh, kissing higher and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Ah.." Arizona raised her hips slowly, Callie was such a tease. She wanted her, now.

As if Callie heard her, the brunette opened Arizona's legs and slowly leaned in. Licking up the blonde's wet slip, Callie was in heaven. Jesus, she tasted so good. Repeating her motions several times, she licked up the blonde's slit once more until she sucked on the bundle of nerves there.

"Oh my-fuck." Arizona's lips parted. Arching her hips, she ran her fingers through Callie's hair and kept them on the latina's head. She pulled the brunette's hair, she felt so good.

Callie smiled between the blonde's legs, wrapping her lips around the woman's clit and sucking gently, she could do this forever. Hearing Arizona's moans as Callie continues, she takes that as a cue to enter the blonde with two strong fingers.

"Holy-mm.. Callie." Arizona moaned as she threw her head back against the pillow. The blonde started to buck her hips to meet Callie's thrusts. She hasn't felt this in a long, long time.

Humming against her clit, Callie quickens her pace. Knowing the blonde is close, she curls her fingers and pushes deeper to hit Arizona's soft spot. All while running her tongue against her slit.

Arizona couldn't take it anymore, this felt too good. After a few minutes of Callie's ministrations, the blonde's legs close in on Callie's head. "Fuck.. Callie.. I-" Arizona was cut off my a rush of pleasure ripping through her body, she tilted her head back as her orgasm passed through.

Keeping still, Callie stayed put and softly kissed the inner thighs of the woman she was pleasuring. She waited until Arizona released the grip on her, then pulled out of the blonde slowly.

"That was.. Amazing.." the blonde managed to get out. She was still breathing heavily, looking down at the latina she couldn't help but smile.

Smiling back at the blonde, Callie climbed up Arizona's body. Kissing every inch of her once again, she ended with kissing Arizona on the lips. Slowly, they kissed. Tasting herself on Callie's tongue just made the blonde want to repay the favour. "Hm.. your turn." she giggled as she flipped them over.

They could make this work, Callie and Arizona were both willing to try.

 _ **AN: yay! They're finally taking a chance. There's gonna be some bumps along the way, so that should be interesting. My first time writing smut of any kind so I'm sorry if it's super choppy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Again, please hit that review/like button, it really keeps me motivated in writing this story. Have a good day everyone!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Friendly Competition

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters.**_

 _ **AN: Another chapter up! We're taking a bit of a time jump here. Since the end of last chapter, Callie and Arizona have been seeing each other for about two months now, this way they're more comfortable with each other. So if you want like a time and date haha lets say its the end of January. I passed all the christmas shenanigans because I plan on writing those chapters once they are more serious :)) anyways, enjoy!**_

Chapter 5:

4:00am. That's the time Arizona walked into this hospital. She was ready to start her day with pre-rounds. Of course she was exhausted, she had to work overtime at the club this weekend on her days off, but she pushed the tiredness to the back of her mind. Closing her locker, she saw her friend Lexie walk in.

"Hey, Lex.. you look, tired." she chuckled. "Have fun with Mark last night?" Arizona smirked.

The two had gotten along really well these past few months. Arizona would even consider them best friends, they had each other's back. They covered for each other when needed, and they didn't play dirty with each other on the surgical battlefield. Arizona had told the younger intern about her second job as a stripper, she felt she could tell Lexie. As a result, they started sharing all of their secrets with each other. Lexie had recently starting sleeping with her senior resident, Mark. That had been an interesting thing to hear, but Arizona was almost relieved. She wasn't the only one sleeping with her boss.

Blushing slightly, Lexie opened her locker, "Yep. He took me to his apartment last night, which is gorgeous by the way. I don't know, he acts like an ass towards all of us, but he's really sweet when you get to know him." Lexie explained.

Shrugging, Arizona couldn't see past the fact that Mark was the King at making inappropriate comments. He would always tease the blonde about everything and anything. She didn't mind of course, her feelings were tough to hurt.

"I can't believe he's slept with Callie before.." Arizona chuckled, putting her lab coat on.

Smiling, Lexie added, "right? I mean they're best friends so I guess it makes sense, but it's kind of weird." she giggled. "How are you and Callie?" she added.

Leaning against her closed locker, Arizona looked at her friend, "we're great" she shrugged. "She told me a few nights ago that we need to start acting more discreet at the hospital, apparently someone heard us in an on call room. I think she's being paranoid but.." Arizona shrugged. She didn't disagree with Callie, they both put their jobs as their main priority. Although, Arizona couldn't stop looking at the Latina every time she walked into the room.

Laughing, Lexie shot Arizona a smirk, "Mark tells me that too. I know they're going to be attendings soon, but that only makes them hotter." She smiled.

"Right?!" Arizona laughed along, "Anyways, I gotta go. I'm in the ER today." the blonde said as she waved Lexie goodbye. Walking to the ER, she went straight to the nurses station to start filling out some paperwork for Dr. Sloan.

Feeling a familiar body walk up beside her, Arizona didn't need to look up. "Good morning, Dr. Torres.."

"Dr. Robbins.." Callie smiled, reaching for her chart. "You're in the ER today, you are working under me."

"Oh, perfect.." Arizona couldn't help but smile, she saw Callie trying to inch closer to her, so she simply stepped farther away.

Raising a brow, Callie watched Arizona. She always looked so cute in her lab coat. Making sure the nurse was gone from the nursing station, the latina stepped behind the blonde. "You didn't call me after your shift last night.." she whispered. The blonde usually called Callie after ever shift at the club, even if it was for five minutes. It relaxed Callie to know the blonde was safe.

Trying to hide the smile from her face, Arizona turned head on to her senior resident, "I'm a busy woman, Dr. Torres. If you need me, I'll be helping my patient in bed 3." Taking her chart, Arizona internally smiled at the shocked expression on Callie's face.

If the resident wanted to keep things strictly professional, she would. Didn't mean she couldn't also have a little bit of fun.

Later that afternoon, all the interns and residents were paged to the conference room for a quick meeting. Heading to the meeting, Arizona got onto the crowded elevator. Squeezing in and moving as far back as she could to let more people in, she almost jumped when she heard Callie's voice right behind her.

"Hey.. haven't seen you in a while." the latina whispered.

Chuckling at the position they were in, Callie was leaning with her back against the wall of the elevator. Arizona was almost being pushed into her, with her ass against Callie's front. "I've been busy.. Dr. Torres. Labs and scans won't deliver themselves." the blonde said with a hint of attitude. Raising a brow, the blonde looked straight ahead, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel the heat radiating off of Callie.

As the elevator jolted at it's first stop, Callie couldn't help steadying herself by putting her hands on Arizona's waist. "Right.." the surgeon said, as she squeezed the blonde's waist.

As more people got off and on the elevator, Arizona slightly relaxed herself into Callie's touch. At this point, it was natural for the blonde to gravitate towards Callie. "So uh.. You get paged to the conference room too? What's that for?"

Making sure no one was paying attention to them, Callie slid her hands slowly up and down the blonde's torso underneath her scrub top, "there's a patient here with symptoms that we can't seem to diagnose, they're calling in the interns to help."

Biting the inside of her lip, why was Callie doing this to her? As the elevator door opened again to the designated floor, Arizona stepped forward. "Well.. I better get going then. See you there Dr. Torres." With that, the intern was gone. God, Callie missed her this weekend.

Taking a chart the nurse was passing out, Arizona sat on a chair beside her fellow interns. Soon after, Derek walked in with his fellow senior residents. "Katie Bryce.. 16 year old girl. Came in last night having violent seizures. Her scans are clear, spinal tap and blood work clear. She's not responding to any of the assigned medications. If we don't diagnose her soon, she's going to die. That's why we called all of you here, we need your minds. I know you are all tired and busy with your other patients, so we've turned this into a light hearted competition. The other residents and I have agreed that whoever is able to diagnose Katie will get to assist on the advanced surgery."

With that last statement, all the interns eyes widened. Scrubbing in and assisting on an advanced surgery? That was rare, some residents weren't even able to scrub in on advanced surgeries. Looking up at Lexie, George, Mer, and Cristina, they all collectively decided to work together. Bouncing ideas off one another was better than coming up with nothing.

Returning back to the ER, Arizona saw Callie sitting at the nursing station filling out charts. "Dr. Torres? Can I have a consult in trauma room 4 please?" The intern asked casually.

Nodding, the resident stood up and followed the blonde. Seeing that there was in fact, no one in trauma room 4, Callie watched Arizona close the door and close the blinds. "Uh.. what is happening?"

"I need your help.. Please. I need that surgery." Arizona begged.

Chuckling, Callie sat on the exam room table, "Arizona, I don't know what she has. If I did I would tell Derek myself." the brunette finished.

Groaning, Arizona leaned against the door with her hands in her lab coat pockets. "No.. I know that. I mean, I need the passcode to the research library. There's old patient files in there, I'm sure I could find something.. So if you could just give me the pass-"

"Uh no, it took Mark and I years to figure out that password." Callie chuckled, she wasn't that easy.

"C'mon Callie! This is an advanced surgery we're talking about here!" Arizona walked up and stood in front of the brunette, "You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to help me in my time of need." Arizona finished with a proud smile.

"You're girlfriend huh? What happened to this morning? 'Morning Dr. Torres, I'm busy Dr. Torres, Go screw yourself Dr. Torres.'" Callie mimicked the blonde in a high pitched voice, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't speak like that." the blonde pouted. "C'mon please.. I need this win." Arizona leaned in and stood between Callie legs. "Please.." she bit her lip and batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry, Dr. Robbins.." Callie kissed her girlfriends forehead and hopped off the exam room table. "You're gonna have to figure this one out yourself." Callie smirked and left the room.

"Dammit.." Arizona groaned.

Finding Lexie at the coffee cart, Arizona stood behind her in line. "We need that password, Lexie. Mark knows it, Callie knows it. I know there's something in there about Katie's condition."

Raising a brow, Lexie nodded. "Mark told me.. I may owe him a lot of.. Sexual favours in the near future, but he gave it to me. 27639" She smirked.

Smiling, both interns practically ran to the research library, entering the code 27639 they opened the door to find Meredith and Cristina already looking through old charts.

"Crap.. how did you two get the password?" Lexie asked her fellow interns.

"She's sleeping with McDreamy." Cristina shrugged at the simple answer.

Spending the rest of their afternoon and evening talking and reading through old patient charts. It finally clicked, Arizona put the pieces together. Meredith had mentioned that Katie had fallen in her rhythmic gymnastics class, but she got up and brushed it off as if it was nothing, but what if it wasn't nothing? "An aneurysm." Arizona concluded out loud. "A simple fall.. Might not have been a traumatic fall, but big enough to rupture the aneurysm." She looked at her coworkers.

"We need to get her an angiogram.. It may be small, but it would be in her left temporal lobe.." Cristina finished. "Genius.." she got up, and walked out of the room.

Eyes widening, "Cristina.. Cristina, hey!" Having no choice but to beat Cristina to the finish line, Arizona ran downstairs to the first floor conference room.

Seeing both Derek, Callie, and Mark conversing about a patient. Both Cristina and Arizona ran towards the conference room. Yelling to all of the residents about their diagnosis.

"Brain aneurysm, she.. She had a fall, Katie. So minor that her doctor forgot to mention it." Arizona said out of breath.

"We need an angiogram, it may be minor but if it ruptured in the left temporal lobe, it could be triggering the violent seizures." Cristina finished.

Raising a brow, Callie was impressed. That just might be it, she wondered how the two interns figured that out. "Nice work ladies.." Seeing Mark and Derek giving her the lead as to who gets to scrub in, Callie automatically said, "Yang, prep Katie. Dr. Shepherd will meet you up in the OR." the latina finished with a nod.

Watching Cristina leave, Arizona was in shock.. "But, she.. That was me.. I, I diagnosed her! Yang just ran faster than me." the blonde was almost yelling.

Looking over at her colleagues then to Arizona, Callie raised her eyebrow, "be faster next time, Dr. Robbins. Yang presented me the procedure, not you." the resident shook her head. Sitting down and taking some files from Mark. She really didn't have time for this, not now.

Looking up at the other two residents in the room, Arizona clenched her jaw. "That's not fair and you know it. I diagnosed her, I should be the one to scrub in-"

"That's enough, Dr. Robbins!" Callie snapped back. Standing up from her chair. "Now, I suggest you go find something else to do. Make yourself useful."

Staring the latina straight in the eyes, Arizona was furious. She knew Mark and Derek knew about the two of them, so she didn't care when she stormed out of the conference room and slammed the door. She was pissed. Callie knew it was her surgery, but she chose Cristina anyway so she wasn't deliberately showing favouritism. She got it, nice and clear.

A few hours later, Arizona was still working in the ER. She could feel her body wanting to fall asleep at any given moment, but she was on sutures today. So, she was busy tying and bandaging up almost every patient that walked through those ER doors. Finishing her chart, she handed it to the nurse when a coffee appeared beside her.

"I heard you were having a rough day.." Callie looked at the coffee cup. She felt kind of bad for snapping at Arizona the way she did, but she was an intern. Interns always got on the latina's nerves one way or another. They always felt so.. Entitled.

"I wonder why that is.." Arizona rolled her eyes, taking another chart. "I heard Yang's surgery went well.." writing, while keeping her eyes off the latina. Arizona was exhausted. She had tonight off, she really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Yeah it did.." Callie nodded, attempting to get closer to her girlfriend. "Look, Arizona-"

"No, Callie.. I'm done for today. I don't feel well and I'm exhausted," Arizona started, closing her chart and facing the taller surgeon. "It would have been nice to have my girlfriend today supporting me and not my boss yelling at me.. But I guess we can't have that." Arizona sighed. She knew she was being irrational, Callie couldn't control the situation. Sometimes Arizona just wished things could come easy for her.

"I'm-I'm sorry.." Callie whispered, but before Arizona could listen she was walking away. "Where are you going?.." Callie pleaded.

"Home. I really don't feel well today anyways, Callie. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Arizona sighed

Without waiting for a response, Arizona walked out of the ER and headed towards the locker room. She really didn't feel good today.

 **AN: finally updating this chapter! So, it may be a bit choppy and confusing but I'm hoping to upload the next chapter very soon. I think the issue with residents dating interns will need to be addressed soon. ANYWAYS. Have a good day everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6: ER Room 3

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters**_

 _ **AN: Enjoy the read! Any suggestions as to where the story should go are welcomed! :)**_

Chapter 6:

 _Pain. That's all Arizona felt. She was giving a middle-aged man a lap dance, but for some reason, all she felt was a pain in her abdomen. It was searing almost, a twisting pain she has never felt before._

" _I- I uh, think we should stop.." the blonde stuttered. Arizona slowly lifted herself from the client, but from the look on his face, he was not ready to stop._

" _I don't think so, you whore. I'm getting for what I paid for." he snarled at the blonde. Pulling her hips back onto his lap, he was putting a lot of pressure onto her hips._

" _No, I don't uh- I don't feel well.." Arizona felt short of breath. She needed to leave, now._

 _The strange man stood up, arousal being replaced with anger. He stood up and pushed Arizona to the ground. "What the hell is it with you women? Not following through. I came here for a dance and play." With that statement, the man lifted his fist and directed it towards Arizona's side._

Waking up in a panic, Arizona felt sick to her stomach. Just a dream, that's it. Sitting up, all she felt was a searing pain in her side. "What the hell.." she whispered to herself. Looking at her clock, it was 2am. She must have been trying to sleep through the pain. However, the now awake blonde was sweating substantially, something was definitely not right.

She tried to stand up, but the pain was too much. Favoring her right lower side, Arizona felt tears in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she called the ambulance. She needed to get to the hospital.

Nodding, Dr. Miranda Bailey had seen this a thousand times before. Lowering the blonde's gown, she said "Mhm.. appendicitis. We're going to have to remove the appendix, Robbins." the senior resident finished.

Groaning, Arizona couldn't believe it. Of course this was happening to her. The last thing she needed was to be off from work. "Alright.. Fine. Can we do this now? Please" she sighed.

"Of course.. Is there anyone you want me to call? Family?" Miranda asked, looking at the blonde. Arizona was one of the residents' favorites. She showed so much potential, but of course, the surgeon would never say that out loud. Arizona was also different, she acted very maturely for her age. Miranda had no issue with her.

"Uh no.. no that's ok." Arizona stated quietly. There wasn't anyone she could call, apart from Teddy. However, she knew Teddy was working tonight at the club.

She could also call Callie, but she didn't want to raise suspicion within hospital walls. Callie had made it clear that they can't be seen together. So the blonde decided not to bother calling her girlfriend.

Nodding, Miranda knew she shouldn't raise any further questions. She has heard rumors about the blonde, but would never ask. "Alright then, well sit tight. I'm going to call up to the OR. A nurse will be in here soon to administer your IV bag with fluids." Bailey said. Patting the blonde on the arm while she lay in the private room of the ER, she turned and left.

After ordering her second cup of coffee for the night, Callie turned to go down to the ER. She was about to finish up her late night break. She along with Miranda Bailey were both the leading surgeons in the ER that night.

Once entering the pit, the latina went over to the nursing station. "Anything interesting since I left, Anne?" the Latina asked with a smile.

"Not really, Dr. Torres." Anne shrugged. "A few of the interns are still stitches duty, but other than that there isn't anything of much concern. Oh- but Dr. Bailey wanted to give you this case. She just went up to prep an OR. Nothing serious, but she wanted the case to remain confidential." Anne passed the chart over to the resident. "Simple appendectomy.. But its a doctor in this hospital. Bailey did not want their status being broadcasted all over the hospital." the nurse added.

Nodding, Callie took a sip of coffee while opening up the chart. Almost choking on the hot drink, she slammed the cup on the nurses counter. "What?- what room is she in?!" Callie said louder than she should have.

"Oh-uh, room 3.." Anne said. Raising a brow as the latina closed the chart and went directly to ER trauma room 3.

Opening the door and seeing the blonde laying in the hospital bed, Callie could feel her blood start to boil. "ARIZONA! What the hell?!" the latina yelled, walking over to her girlfriend's side.

Looking up, Arizona was shocked. She did not expect Callie to be here, or yelling at her for that matter. "Um.. hi.. Hey. Calliope." she said slowly.

"You're having an appendectomy?! What the hell happened?! When did this all happen?! Why did you not TELL me?!" Callie burst. She didn't know why she was yelling, but she was worried. Her girlfriend was in the hospital about to have surgery and she wasn't aware of it.

"Woah woah woah.. FIRST of all Dr. Torres. I don't appreciate you yelling at me like that." the blonde chuckled, clearly filled up with morphine. "If you must know, I woke up in the middle of the night with pain, and as a certified physician, I recommend to anyone that you go get pain checked out.. So.. here I am" Arizona giggled.

Sighing, Callie closed the ER door and closed the blinds. Of course, her girlfriend would be acting all giddy just before surgery. "Ok.. well.. Why didn't you tell me? Call me?" she said in a softer tone.

Arizona tilted her head to the side and squinted at her girlfriend, "well.. You made it very clear we can't be seen together here at the hospital." she looked around the room and chuckled, "but here we are, together in the hospital. Silly girl." she smiled.

 _Crap._ The brunette felt bad. Her girlfriend didn't call her or tell her she was in the hospital because of Callie's doing. "Arizona.. I'm, I'm sorry." she sighed. Sitting on the hospital bed, she held the blonde's hand. "Look.. I'm going to tell the chief. Ok? I will tell him everything."

"Tell the Chief what?" Richard asked after opening the door.

Arizona's eyes widened, "oh fuck.." she laughed. "Cats out of the bag, Calliope".

"Chief.. W-what are you doing here?" Callie stood up and straightened her lab coat. Great, this is not how she wanted the chief to find out she was dating an intern.

"Well, Dr. Torres when I hear one of my interns are in the emergency room with appendicitis, I think it's common courtesy to see how they are doing. Especially when they don't have any immediate family here with them." Richard crossed his arms.

"You don't have to worry, Chief. My girlfriend is here now. But-but close the door ok? We can't have ANYONE know.." Arizona giggled. "Shh.."

Mentally facepalming herself, Callie sighed. Great, this is just what she needed right now.

"Oh really.. That's interesting. I believe we have a no dating policy in this hospital. Isn't that right, Dr. Torres" the chief raised his eyebrow.

"Look.. Dr. Webber, Richard.. I'm sorry.. We didn't plan for this to happen. You know-I mean.." Callie sighed "I just.. I don't want to cause any trouble. Arizona is my girlfriend, she has been for about 4 months now.. I haven't and will continue not to show any favoritism! B-but were also not the only ones! Look at Owen and Yang! Derek and Mer-" Callie ranted, she was nervous now based on the face Richard was giving her.

"I don't want to hear any of it Dr. Torres" Richard interrupted, raising his hand up. Sighing, he knew he was in a predicament. Dr. Torres was a well-respected surgeon around this hospital, and she was definitely not the only surgeon sneaking around a relationship either. "Look.. just-just don't cause me any more issues, Torres. You and I have both been here for a long time in this hospital, we've seen how messy things can get." he pointed at her, raising both his eyebrows.

"Yes sir.. No issues sir.." Callie nodded. She can't believe this was happening right now. She respected Richard as her boss and mentor. This conversation was too embarrassing for both of them. Nonetheless, she was relieved she wasn't just fired.

"As for you Dr. Robbins.." Richard turned his attention back to Arizona, "just... Get better soon, ok? We can't have one of our talented interns out for the count." he nodded. Secretly, Richard admired Arizona for bringing so much happiness into Callie's life.

"I will.. I promise.." Arizona smiled brightly, not really understanding this whole conversation happening in front of her. All she knew was that they provided really good drugs here.

Closing the door behind him, Richard left the room. Giving both the surgeons some privacy once again.

"I can't believe that just happened.." Callie chuckled, still looking at the door.

"Does that mean you can be my girlfriend now? I really really want my hot girlfriend.." Arizona chuckled, reaching out for Callie.

Smiling, Callie sat back on the bed and held Arizona's hand. "Mhm... I'm all yours." she kissed Arizona's hands. "I'm so sorry... Really Arizona. I wasn't ashamed of you, I promise. I just-I was wrong" Callie sighed.

"I forgive you.." Arizona watched Callie kiss her hands. Smiling, the blonde added "did you hear him, babe? Richard called me talented. Me! Arizona Robbins. Hot intern. Also. Talented. You're one lucky gal, Ms. Torres" she smirked.

"You are very talented babe" Callie smiled and sat with her girlfriend. Even though Arizona was about to go into surgery, she was happy things were cleared up with her boss.

Biting her lip slightly, the blonde added, "does this mean we can have on-call room sex now?" she giggled.

 **AN: short chapter this time! I was waiting to get this whole secretive relationship part out of the way lol. Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions as to how you want the story to continue let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7: Relax

**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the characters**_

 _ **AN: I know I haven't updated, I've been busy with college along with other things. I'm hoping to continue writing so I hope you continue reading! Again any suggestions are welcome :)**_

Chapter 7: Relax

It's been a couple of days since Arizona's appendectomy, and she was instructed to take a week off in order to make sure she is fully recovered before returning to work. Meredith was nice enough to let Arizona stay at her place so she wouldn't be completely bored out of her mind. However, it was day four of just laying on the couch and Arizona was losing it.

"I can't believe I have to be off for seven days Callie, seven!" Arizona groaned while looking at her girlfriend watching tv. The rest of Arizona's colleagues knew about the two's relationship, so it wasn't weird seeing Callie around Meredith's house. "You know how far behind i'm going to get? I bet you Meredith and Cristina are observing surgeries left and right. I'm going to fall behind" the blonde whined.

"Arizona.. Relax." Callie sighed, taking a sip from her water bottle. She was trying to enjoy this new Netflix show with her girlfriend on her day off, but Arizona was officially freaking out. "You have three more days off, then you can go back to being surgery crazy. For now.. Just relax hun." She looked over at Arizona, smiling.

"Easy for you to say.. The chief loves you." Arizona groaned, looking up at the ceiling.

Chuckling, the Latina smiled at the blonde. "I know he does.. But I'm also amazing at what I do." She winked.

Pausing, Arizona looked over at Callie and reflected that beautiful smile, "You are.. You're amazing Callie.." she finished.

Moving closer to the blonde, Callie got under the blanket Arizona was covering herself with. She gently put her hand on Arizona's side and kissed her cheek softly. "You know.. No one's here." she whispered, "I bet I can think of a couple of ways we could pass the time?" She kissed the blondes jawline.

Chuckling, Arizona closed her eyes and enjoyed the brunettes soft touch, "mm.. That sounds like a great idea." she sighed happily. Arizona felt comfortable with Callie, she trusted the Latina and she was happy she could finally trust someone other than herself.

Callie smiled, she loved having the blonde all to herself. She continued placing small kisses along the blonde's cheek, down her neck. While massaging the blonde's left side, she slowly sucked the sensitive spot behind the blonde's ear. She smiled hearing the blonde moan softly. Even though Arizona was touched by other people, Callie felt confident that she was the only person that could make Arizona feel this way.

"That feels good.." Arizona whispered. She let herself have this moment alone with her girlfriend. She bit her lip as she felt Callie massage her side, then slowly trail her hand into Arizona's pants. "Callie.." she tilted her head to the side.

"Shh.. just relax, Arizona." the Latina whispered. She continued with her hand and moved Arizona's underwear to the side. Callie watched her girlfriends reaction as she moved slid her fingers down Arizona's slit. "You're wet for me.." Callie smiled.

"Mhm.. of course I am" Arizona gasped. She tilted her head back and let out a low moan. God, she hasn't felt this good in a long time. She's been so stressed with work and her appendicitis just made everything worse. "Fuck.." she groaned.

Internally smiling, Callie continued her movements. She continued stroking the blonde's slit and entered her with two strong fingers. Hearing the blonde's moan of approval, she continued to pump her fingers in and out of the blonde's entrance.

"Callie.." the blonde gasped. God, she needed this. Feeling Callie inside her felt so good.

"Shh.. you're okay hun. I have you.." Callie whispered into the blonde's ear. Quickening her pace, she continued to penetrate Arizona was her fingers. Suddenly, Callie could hear Arizona's breaths quickening.

"Ah.. C-Callie, fuck I'm-" Arizona was pushed over the edge, having the best release she's had in a while. A loud moan spilled out of her mouth but Arizona didn't care, she was just enjoying the moment together with her girlfriend.

Callie slowed her movements and pulled out of Arizona when she noticed the blonde had enough. Watching her girlfriend come undone, she took her two fingers into her own mouth and sucked them clean, "hmm.. That taste will never get old" she smirked.

Finally opening her eyes, Arizona watched her girlfriends mouth move slowly over her two fingers. "Fuck.. that's hot," she whispered, keeping an eye on Callie's mouth.

Not even five minutes after Arizona's peak, the front door of Meredith house opened. Walking in was the two twisted sisters themselves. Meredith looked over at the two sitting on the couch, both looking more flushed than usual. "Uh hey.. How are you doing, Arizona?" she asked.

Covering both herself and Callie up more with the blanket, she smiled awkwardly. Knowing they both just got caught, "oh uh, I'm doing well thanks." the blonde finished.

"Oh yeah.. Looks like you're doing just fine." Yang chuckled. "I hope once you get your own room here you can take that to the bed instead of infesting the whole couch, you know, where everyone likes to sit". She finished.

Callie looked over at the blonde, "You're going to live here? Why? I thought you had a place to live?" She questioned her girlfriend.

Smiling at Cristina and looking over back at her girlfriend the blonde replied, "I do.. But it's farther from the hospital, and the intern exam is coming close. We thought it would be a good idea if all of us can just live here and study together." Arizona shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"Exactly, so get used to sucking your girlfriends face in the attic, Callie" Yang chuckled, following Meredith into the kitchen.

Chuckling, Callie fixed Arizona post-sex hair with her hand, "that's not a problem.. I'm just going to have to get used to seeing these interns everywhere." the Latina rolled her eyes while giggling.

"Hey!" the blonde shoved her girlfriend's shoulder. "We happen to be quite awesome" she winked.

 _ **AN: A little smut for this chapter. I wanted Arizona to live with Meredith and the rest of the interns may cause some drama ;) anyways, I hope you liked it. Of course, I'm open to suggestions and hope to post another chapter soon.**_


End file.
